disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Walt Disney Legacy Collection/Walt Disney Rarities
Walt Disney Rarities is a compilation of barely-seen Disney one-shot specials, featurettes, and other miscellaneous shorts. It is one of the four sets in the fifth wave of the Walt Disney Legacy Collection. Shorts Disc 1 * Ferdinand the Bull (1938; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * Figaro and Cleo (1943) * The Pelican and the Snipe (1944) * Bath Day (1946) * Figaro and Frankie (1947) * The Brave Engineer (1950) * Morris the Midget Moose (1950) * Chicken in the Rough (1951) * Lambert the Sheepish Lion (1952) * Two Chips and a Miss (1952) * Susie the Little Blue Coupe (1952) * The Little House (1952) * Melody (1953; can be viewed in 2-D, anaglyph 3-D, and MVC-encoded 3-D) * Football Now and Then (1953) * Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom (1953) * Ben and Me (1953; main program contains theatrical cut - extended version included as a bonus feature as part of "The Liberty Story") * The Lone Chipmunks (1954) * Pigs Is Pigs (1954) * Casey Bats Again (1954) * Social Lion (1954) * Hooked Bear (1956) * Jack and Old Mac (1956) * In the Bag (1956) * A Cowboy Needs a Horse (1956) Disc 2 * The Story of Anyburg U.S.A. (1957) * The Truth About Mother Goose (1957) * Paul Bunyan (1958) * Noah's Ark (1959) * Goliath II (1960) * The Saga of Windwagon Smith (1961) * A Symposium on Popular Songs (1962) * Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (1966) * Scrooge McDuck and Money (1967) * Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (1968) * It's Tough to Be a Bird (1969) * Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too (1974) * The Small One (1978) Disc 3 * Vincent (1982) * Fun with Mr. Future (1982) * Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983) * Oilspot and Lipstick (1987) * Tummy Trouble (1989) * Roller Coaster Rabbit (1990) * Off His Rockers (1992) * Bonkers: Petal to the Metal (1992) * Trail Mix-Up (1993) * Stand By Me (1995) * Redux Riding Hood (1997) * Three Little Pigs (1997) * Destino (2003) * One by One (2004) Bonus features * "Sensational Specials and Marvelous Milestones" (documentary on the studio's usage of one-shots as opposed to focusing exclusively on its famous characters, as well as the "firsts" initiated by a handful of them) * Storyboards for various shorts * Galleries ** Production art ** Model sheets ** Publicity * Audio commentaries for selected shorts ** Ferdinand the Bull (Michael Barrier) ** Figaro and Cleo (J.B. Kaufman) ** The Pelican and the Snipe (Jerry Beck) ** The Story of Menstruation (Jim Korkis) ** The Brave Engineer (J.B. Kaufman) ** Lambert the Sheepish Lion (Richard Sherman and Jerry Beck) ** Susie the Little Blue Coupe (John Lasseter) ** Melody (Michael Barrier; archival audio by Ward Kimball) ** Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom (Amid Amidi, Jerry Beck, and Michael Barrier; archival audio by Ward Kimball) ** Ben and Me (Jim Korkis) ** Hooked Bear (Jerry Beck) ** In the Bag (Greg Ehrbar) ** A Cowboy Needs a Horse (Jerry Beck) ** The Story of Anyburg U.S.A. (John Lasseter) ** The Truth About Mother Goose (Greg Ehrbar) ** Noah's Ark (Amid Amidi) ** A Symposium on Popular Songs (Leonard Maltin and Richard Sherman) ** Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (Brian Sibley) ** Scrooge McDuck and Money (Michael Barrier) ** Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (Brian Sibley) ** It's Tough to Be a Bird (Amid Amidi) ** Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too (Brian Sibley) ** The Small One (Don Bluth, Gary Goldman, and John Pomeroy) ** Vincent (Tim Burton) ** Fun with Mr. Future (Darrell Van Citters) ** Tummy Trouble (Rob Minkoff, Frank Marshall, Gary K. Wolf, and Charles Fleischer) ** Roller Coaster Rabbit (Rob Minkoff and Bill Kopp) ** Trail Mix-Up (Barry Cook and Bill Kopp) ** Destino (Dave Bossert) * Isolated audio tracks for various shorts ** Music-and-effects only *** The Little House *** Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom *** The Story of Anyburg U.S.A. *** Paul Bunyan *** A Symposium on Popular Songs *** It's Tough to Be a Bird ** Music-only *** The Brave Engineer *** Lambert the Sheepish Lion *** Melody *** Pigs Is Pigs *** Social Lion *** Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree *** Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day *** Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too * The Hot Choc-late Soldiers (animated sequence of the 1934 MGM film Hollywood Party) * 1940s industrial shorts ** Hold Your Horsepower (1945) ** Light is What You Make It (1945) ** The Building of a Tire (1946) ** Bathing Time for Baby (1946) ** The Story of Menstruation (1946) ** How to Catch a Cold (1951) * Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons (1981 educational short) * "Think It Through With Winnie the Pooh" (1989 series of educational shorts) * Alternate "Academy ratio" versions of Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom, Hooked Bear, and ''In the Bag'' * Featurettes and interviews ** ** * Walt Disney anthology episodes ** "The Liberty Story" ** "Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom" * "The Titlemakers" (segment of a 1961 episode of Walt Disney Presents about the creation of the stop-motion opening sequence of The Parent Trap) * Disney Channel short story contest winners ** Bug Hunt (1997) ** Dragon Friend (1998) * 1950s Hurrell Productions commercials * Pack-in materials Technical specifications * 1080p High-Definition * Pillarboxed Fullscreen (1.37:1) * Widescreen ** 1.66:1 (Tummy Trouble, Roller Coaster Rabbit, Trail Mix-Up, Stand by Me, and One by One; optional for Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day, and Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too) ** 1.78:1 (Off His Rockers, Destino, and The Cat That Looked at a King) ** 2.35:1 (Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom, Hooked Bear, and In the Bag) * Audio ** English DTS-HD Master Audio 1.0 ** English DTS-HD Master Audio 2.0 (Vincent, Oilspot and Lipstick, Off His Rockers, Redux Riding Hood, and Three Little Pigs) ** English DTS-HD Master Audio 3.0 (Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom, Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day, and Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too) ** English DTS-HD Master Audio 4.0 (The Small One, Tummy Trouble, Roller Coaster Rabbit, and Petal to the Metal) ** English DTS-HD Master Audio 5.1 (Trail Mix-Up, Stand By Me, Destino, One by One, and The Cat That Looked at a King) * Subtitles ** English SDH ** Spanish ** French Category:Walt Disney Legacy Collection